CAT-DOS
CAT-DOS= CAT-DOS is a fictional operating system within Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. It can be found on computers within certain rooms, and contains information about different specimens. Computer Appearance The CAT-DOS is a group of three large cubic computers, sitting between two doors near the end of the room. The one in the middle has a red screen and a small keyboard, with the other two having blank black screens. Only the middle one can be accessed. There are also what appear to be bloodstains when it is accessed. Information As stated earlier, the operating system contains information about many of the Specimens running rampant in the mansion. Upon examination, the player will see on its red, faintly static screen the first two following options: 'ENTER' and 'EXIT_PROGRAM'. The player can choose 'ENTER' to continue to the next menu, in which with three new options are available: 'ACCESS_SPECIMEN_DATABASE', 'MODIFY_HOUSE_LAYOUT' and 'BACK'. The 'ACCESS_SPECIMEN_DATABASE' option will bring the player to another menu, in which there are entries for all Specimens that appear in the normal game. Specimen 1 to Specimen 5 are available all the time. After about 300 rooms, Specimen 6 to Specimen 11 become accessible by selecting the "Next" option, though the real entry for Specimen 10 can only be accessed once the player has made it through Room 500; If they have not done so, CAT-DOS will just open the old Specimen 10's entry. Specimen 9 appears as 'Specimen __' and, sometimes, its entry will not open. Attempting to select the 'MODIFY HOUSE LAYOUT' option will only give an error screen. Audio Secret When the player opens CAT-DOS, tries to access 'MODIFY_HOUSE_LAYOUT' six times and then open Specimen 9's entry, they will enter a secret menu showing the entries of Specimen 9's Boss Mode and four unknown Specimens named: The Mattress Man, The Dolphin, Lines, and Paina. It appears that all of the Specimens are active except Paina, who is still in development. Trivia * The name CAT-DOS is a reference to the operating system MS-DOS. * The secret CAT-DOS entry for The Mattress Man is a reference to the Gmod map Shadows Chapter 3, which was made by Akuma Kira himself. Proof for this is the entry saying that the monster is "just An Invisible Fast Zombie with a box welded to it". The Fast Zombie is an enemy from Half-Life 2 and a spawnable NPC in Garry's Mod. ** The CAT-DOS entry for The Dolphin is also a reference to a Garry's Mod map Akuma Kira made. ** Paina's secret entry is a reference to the game Akuma Kira's Day Off. ** Lines is a reference to the horror game Space Blaster (Lines), made by Akuma Kira. * Adding up all the fatalities according to CAT-DOS, Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion has killed 2,356 people. * Specimen 9 in its normal form has had the most fatalities at 362, while Specimen 1 has the least at 4. ** This is when not counting Old Specimen 10, which has 0. |-|HD= Appearance As with the arcade machines, the CAT-DOS interface is accessed directly from the overworld, and does not zoom in when used. The blood stains on the interface appear regardless of whether the player is currently using the machine. The computers surrounding the CAT-DOS monitor were replaced by generators. Gameplay Specimen 9 now defaults to 0 fatalities and tracks how many times it has killed the player, making it the only Specimen with a changing fatality counter. |-| Gallery = RefUXbD.png|CAT-DOS without a Specimen. CAT-DOS Specimen 1.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 1. CAT-DOS Specimen 2.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 2. CAT-DOS Specimen 3.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 3. CAT-DOS Specimen 4.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 4. CAT-DOS Specimen 5.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 5. CAT-DOS Specimen 6.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 6. CAT-DOS Specimen 7.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 7. CAT-DOS Specimen 8.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 8. CAT-DOS Specimen 9.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 9. CAT-DOS Specimen 9 corrupt.png|Ditto, heavily glitched-out. CAT-DOS Specimen 10 (new).png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 10. CAT-DOS Specimen 10 (Old).png|Glitched-out CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 10 (Old). CAT-DOS Specimen 10 (Old) glitch.png|Ditto. CAT-DOS Specimen 11.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 11. CAT-DOS Specimen 12.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 12. CAT-DOS Specimen 13.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 13. CAT-DOS Specimen 13 (alt).png|Specimen 13's CAT-DOS entry, with her true face as portrait. |-| Secret Gallery = CATDOSSecretSpc9.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 9's Boss Mode. CATDOSSecretmattress.png|CAT-DOS entry for The Mattress Man. CATDOSSecretDolphin.png|CAT-DOS entry for The Dolphin. CATDOSSecretLines.png|CAT-DOS entry for Lines. CATDOSSecretPaina.png|CAT-DOS entry for Paina. MattresMan.jpg|The Mattress Man in Gmod. Dolphine.jpg|Dolphin in Gmod. Lines.png|Lines in Space Blaster painawallpaper.png|Wallpaper of Paina. Category:Miscellaneous